


Victory

by Mydarlingwriter



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mydarlingwriter/pseuds/Mydarlingwriter
Summary: My buddy supernaturally-yours97 on tumblr wanted the classic ‘pick up and spin out of excitement’ fluff and I took it one step further.





	Victory

“ UGH!!! AGAIN? “ The voice of one mage rang through the canyon walls in frustration as he snorted and gripped his forehead.

 

“ That makes uhhhh…. “ His female companion began to count in her head as she tried to recall each failure, “ 13! Yes, 13 is right. Maybe I missed a few, but I don’t know anymore. Maybe you should give it a rest? “

 

Callum shook his head and paced back and forth, flipping through his book and restudying the words and symbols he had written down. “ No no no, I’m so close Ray! I know it! “ He shook off the dust from his previous failure, rolling his neck and repositioning himself to try the new spell again.

 

He was bent on learning this spell of the sun primal, the next on his list of mastering them all. He knew that with it, he could conjure heat, life and growth, but his goal was as any teenage boys would be: to make huge fireballs. Yet no matter how many times he tried, he couldn’t manage to get it right. Whether it was his tracing of the symbol, or the pronunciation of the word he didn’t know. But he grew more and more frustrated as the spell would blow up in his face; literally. He had black marks about his clothes and skin from making so many failed attempts, and even Zym had a few from being too close to the humans slip ups.

 

Rayla watched him make the fourteenth time the charm, or at least try to. She giggled as he seemed to be pep talking himself, bouncing in place and shaking his hands. It was fascinating watching him, so determined and strong willed. When his mind was set on something he truly didn’t waste any time making it happen. And since he discovered the secret behind the sky primal, he was more than ever pumped to learn it all. Knowing that he wouldn’t give up, she took Zym in her lap and began to clean the smudges from his face and wings, also keeping him distracted long enough to stay put in the event that Callum messed up yet again.

 

The boy took in a deep breath and exhaled calmly, closing his eyes and finding that perfect place of tranquility. With the tips of his fingers, he once again traced the rune before him, an orange light manifesting itself from his digits. With confidence, he uttered the arcane elven word, and brought out his left hand, tightening his shut eyes to prepare for what he assumed to be another explosion.

 

To all of their astonishment, out of the palm of his hand came several sizable orbs of fire, blazing through the air at a relatively high speed before colliding with a sizable rock formation. He froze there for a moment, utter disbelief written all over his face. Rayla was the first to kick him out of his stupor when she shouted in excitement, prancing up to him with glee.

 

“ I… I did it.. “ he muttered, staring at the black marks left on the rock. “ I DID IT!! “ His meek voice became one filled with booming laughter, and without so much as a second thought he turned and wrapped both arms tightly around Rayla, locking them as he spun her around with joy. “ Oh I’m so happy I could kiss you right now!! “

 

He definitely didn’t think about that before it came out, and the look on Rayla’s face was enough to halt his elation, his cheeks immediately burning red. “ I- uh. I’m sorry…? “ his words had the notion of a question, because he couldn’t figure out if his statement was just that, or an actual request.

 

She, still in his arms and flustered beyond anything she had been before, looked him dead in the eyes and smirked. “ Then… do it. “ She challenged him. Pure and simple. She knew she liked him, and she hoped he liked her back. Sure, it was a quickly formed crush. Sure, maybe it was too bold of a response. But there was really nothing to lose in her mind. He had to have said that for a reason, right?

 

Swallowing hard, Callum calculated the outcomes of his actions in the next few moments. If he kissed her, would that ruin their friendship? Would that make them more? He never truly had a girlfriend, just crushes. Was he ready for that type of commitment? Was she? What if he was a bad kisser? He began to get overwhelmed by his own anxieties, and before he could manage to second guess his own foolish comment he leaned forward and took her lips softly against his own.

 

Now that was magic. No spell casted, no prideful satisfaction of victory could top this feeling. It was like being struck by lightning, only there was bliss rather than pain. His skin began to tingle, and his heart beat faster as she brought a hand up to rest on the side of his face. Of course, the kiss only lasted a moment before the two pulled away, faces matching in both expression and redness.

 

“ Now was that so hard? “ Rayla made a quick jest to keep things from becoming awkward.

 

Callum couldn’t tell if she was referring to the spell, or their sudden display of affection, but he had the same answer for both. “ It was worth it. “

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
